


Schuldbekenntnis

by Gepo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etwas Kleines, Kurzes, ein Appetithäppchen, wenn man so will. Eine leicht zu erratende Person legt euch, den Lesern, Zeugnis über seine Gedanken ab - mit viel sarkastischer Würze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schuldbekenntnis

Es ist knappe zwei Monate her – die Zeit, als die burgundische Alraune in voller Blüte stand und Moorhuhnzungen zum Spottpreis von zwei Sickeln das Stück angeboten wurden – dass ich meine selbst erklärte Nemesis Harry James Potter das erste Mal als attraktiven, jungen Mann wahrnahm. Es begab sich ungefähr zur selben Zeit – natürlich nur grob geschätzt – dass ich mich über meine eigenen Gedanken am liebsten übergeben hätte.

Rational gesehen gibt es zwischen diesen beiden Fakten sicherlich eine Verbindung, emotional gesehen jedoch nicht. Denn gäbe es sie, könnte ich den seit sechseinhalb Jahren vorhandenen Impuls Harry, dem Auserwählten, vor die schlambesprengelten Schuhe zu kotzen nicht weiter widerstehen. Dies allerdings käme in meinem Augen einem Zeichen des Verlustes der Selbstkontrolle gleich, die ich strikt zu vermeiden versuche.

Es liegt dementsprechend weder in meinem Interesse das miefende Schuhwerk dieser Kreatur einer demnach hoffentlich anstehenden Reinigung zuzuführen noch eine mögliche Umsetzung der Implikationen des ersten Gedankens zugunsten derer des zweiten aufzugeben. Ich hoffe, liebe Leser, dass ich mit diesem Satz ihre sicherlich eingeschränkten intellektuellen Fähigkeiten nicht überfordert habe. Sollten sie sich an dieser Stelle die Frage stellen, warum ich dies alles überhaupt schreibe, so kann ich ihnen versichern, dass sich dieser Grund so weit jenseits ihres kognitiven Fassungsvermögens befindet, dass ich nicht vorhabe meine Zeit darauf zu verschwenden es auch nur ansatzweise zu erklären.

Zurück zum Thema: Der goldene Hahn. Zumindest ich für meinen bescheidenen Anteil an diesem Schriftstück werde ihm nicht den Titel Löwe anerkennen. Der Löwe steht schließlich für einen König, der er schlicht und ergreifend aufgrund mangelnder psychologischer Fähigkeiten nicht ist. Warum ich ihn mit einem Hahn vergleiche, wird hoffentlich im Folgenden klarer werden. Traditionell steht der Hahn für den Papst, welcher Führer einer Religion der Muggel ist. In meinen Augen ist Harry James Potter nichts anderes als die Symbolfigur einer Sekte, der hirnlose, geistesschwache und rational senile Gestalten anhängen – ein Großteil der Zaubererschaft also. Dementsprechend der Hahn. Gold wert ist der Junge allerdings allemal.

Ich sehe es kommen, wie sie Potter-Plüschfiguren in der Winkelgasse verkaufen. Ein eigener Fanshop mit Potter-Energy-Drinks, Potter-T-Shirts, Potter im Portrait, seiner Biographie in normaler und limitierter Auflage und natürlich dem Medaillon mit Potter-Gravur im Profil für die anspruchsvollen Kunden – beziehungsweise der aufblasbaren Potter-Puppe im Originalmaßstab. Im Fenster eine Goldstatue mit Augen aus echten Emeralden. Und natürlich einer Fluchnarbe aus Rubinen – aus einem einzelnen Rubin geschliffen gar. Es ist sowieso ein Wunder, dass sie die Statue im Ministerium noch nicht in ihn verwandelt hatten.

Schließlich sehen sie ja alle nur den großen Helden Harry Potter. Was auch immer er Heldenhaftes getan hat. Jetzt mal ehrlich, was macht der Junge außer Ärger? Im ersten Jahr hat er seinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste umgebracht. Im zweiten Jahr hat er den nächsten dazu gebracht sich selbst hirnlos zu hexen. Ich gebe zu, bei Lockhart ist das kein großer Unterschied zu vorher, aber vorher hat er nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit in St. Mungos die Steuern belastet, die ich zahle. Beim dem Lehrer des dritten Jahres hat er dessen Geheimnis aufgedeckt, wodurch er nicht mehr unterrichten durfte. Ein Jahr später genau dasselbe, wenn auch etwas willkommener. Umbridge in der fünften Klasse hat er den Zentauren zur Folter vorgeworfen. Und jetzt dieses Desaster.

Seinen Verteidigungslehrer der sechsten Klasse hat er dazu gebracht ihn besinnungslos vögeln zu wollen. Woher ich das weiß? Wenn sie das bis zu diesem Punkt noch nicht in den begrenzten Raum ihres Verständnisses bringen konnten: Jener Lehrer bin ich.

Ich, Severus Tobias Snape, bekenne mich schuldig ein völlig unmoralisches Interesse am goldenen Hühnchen der Zaubererwelt zu haben. Meinem eigenen Schüler, wenn man es noch weiter spezifizieren sollte.


End file.
